Another Awkward Love Story
by mbpesnell
Summary: With the three rebels,Demi, Selena and Miley how will they act when the the jocks come over and start treating them nice? A Nelena/ Jemi/ Kiley love story


Another Awkward Love Story

Demi: So how much detention you guys get today?

Selena: A month.

Miley: Two weeks.

Demi: (laughs) I beat both of you! 2 months!

Miley: Whoa! What'd you do?

Demi: Spray painted that Joe Jonas sucks on the side of the gym.

Selena: You did not!

Demi: Oh but I did me amigos!

Miley: Awesome. Do you guys wanna come over tonight and hang out? Have a sleepover or something?

Demi and Selena: Yeah!

Miley: If you want it to be a party bring a friend but if you just want to have a "get together" then just bring yourself.

Selena; I'm pretty sure nobody wants to party with the misfits.

Demi: I was thinking the same thing. We're losers you guys.

Miley: No we aren't we are unique individuals and that's awesome!

Selena: Totally! So when should we come over?

Miley: Whenever you're ready.

Demi: (stops in front of her house) Great! See you soon! (goes inside)

Selena: So what should we do?

Miley: Watch some movies? Have a pillow fight?

Selena: That's so cliché! I love it!

Miley: (laughs) Well I'd better start getting ready for a sleepover! Bye Sel! (goes inside)

Selena: (goes inside her house)

-With Miley-

Miley: Dad! Can Sel and Dem sleep over?

Dad (Billy): Yeah whatever. As long as its okay with your mother.

Miley: Whatever! Mom!

Mom (Brandi): Yes sugar?

Miley: Can Sel and Dem sleepover tonight?

Brandi: Yes sweetest!

(KNOCKITY KNOCK KNOCK)

Miley: Ugh! I'll get it. (opens door) Uh Nick? Nick Jonas? What are you doing here?

Nick: Um… can you hang out tonight?

Miley: Nope. The girls are coming over.

Nick: Perfect! Dudes! Come on in.

Joe and Kevin: (walk in and sit on the couch)

Brandi: Miles, your dad and I have to go Washington for the weekend. Can you hold the roof up while we're gone?

Miley: Yeah of course!

Brandi: Well we'd better get going! (slams door)

Miley: How did she not notice the three boys sitting on my couch?

Kevin: I dunno. She doesn't seem to be the smartest.

Miley: (holds up a fist) When I give you a concussion you won't be the smartest either.

Kevin: Um… yeah sorry. So your weirdo friends are coming?

Nick: Dude, her friends aren't weird at all! In fact they're pretty hot.

Kevin: Seriously?

Nick: Yeah.

(Knock, knock)

Miley: I'm getting it. (opens door) Hey Sel. Well you look nice.

Selena: Thanks. (Walks inside) Uh Miles? Why are there boys are your couch? .com/selena_sleepover/set?id=35826895

Miley: Yes. I've realized! They won't leave either. (shuts the door)

Boys: (almost drooling over Selena)

Selena: And why are they staring at me?

Kevin: Because Nick was right!

Miley: Kevin said you guys were weird and Nick said no they're hot.

Selena: Oh! Okay. Just wait until you see Demi! She dresses to impress.

Miley: Well not really.

(Knock, knock)

Miley: That's probably her. (opens door) Hey Dem! Omigosh! They're gonna freak!

Demi: They? (walks into the living room and puts bag down)

Boys: (jaws drop)

Demi: They must be the they!

Miley: (laughs) Yeah.

Selena: Thank god they stopped staring at me. It was driving me insane.

Demi: I just got dressed. Is it too skimpy?

Joe: No! It isn't skimpy at all!

Nick: Completely not skimpy at all!

Kevin: What does skimpy even mean?

Demi: Well this is embarrassing.

Miley: Let's start the movie and turn the lights off so they won't even be able to see you! (Turns lights out) See! You can't see!

(Everyone sits on the couch in this order: Nick, Selena, Demi, Joe, Kevin, Miley)

Nick: (whispers in Selena's ear) You look beautiful.

Selena: (blushes)

Joe: (puts his arm around Demi)

Demi: Um Joe? How come you didn't even give me the time of day before I wore this?

Joe: This outfit made me realize your beauty.

Demi: So you think beauty is just on the outside?

Miley: Uh- oh.

Joe: Um… yes?

Demi: That is so typical of a player like you! (gets up and goes upstairs)

Selena: I'd better go check on her. She hates it when guys only see her outer beauty. (goes upstairs)

Joe: I didn't mean to hurt her feelings!

Kevin: Of course you didn't bro! Miles? Do you want to go check on her too?

Miley: Yes please. (runs upstairs)

-With Demi, Selena and Miley-

Demi: I have an idea! Can I borrow some of your clothes Miley?

Miley: Uh…yes?

Demi: (runs to Miley's closet) .com/cgi/set?id=35827963 See! Now I look totally chill and relaxed.

Selena: Good plan. And now you see how he treats you!

Demi: (laughs evil) Ohh yeah! (runs back downstairs)

Joe: Oh! You…changed.

Kevin: (sends him a text)

Kev411: If you really do want her than treat her like a lady. Even in those sweats.

Joey987: But dude! I liked her better with the tank top!

Kev411: All of us did. Put your arm back around her!

Joe: (puts his arm around Demi)

Demi: (looks up at him) Joe?

Joe: (smiles) Yes Demi?

Demi: (kisses his cheek) Looks matter somewhat. (smiles)

Joe: Dem?

Demi: (doesn't look away from the movie) Yeah?

Joe: I want some more. (kisses her on the lips)

Demi: (surprised but kisses back)

Joe: (holds her face in his left hand)

Demi: (runs her fingers through his hair)

Everyone else: (watching them)

Joe: (pulls away) Do you guys mind?

Everyone: (looks back at the movie)

**Haha! So did you like the ending? **


End file.
